Meeting with the boss (Side story)
This is part of the Shatterpoint timeline found here http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/Shatter_point_Time_line After The bank heist in Chaos Rising Chapter 1 and Events that happened in Chapter 3 The Elleanor and Maximof go to report on the results to their Boss and to find that the White Monta Mafia has fallen so far.. Story begins. 21:31:11 Metal Man: Sharky and monkey boy arrive at the Monta hideout after a costly semi successful Bank heist* 21:31:46 Metal Man: On their way to see the boss Eleanor and maximof prep themselves to tell their story of what happened 21:32:19 Metal Man: While Eleanor has the artefact under a cover in her arms* 21:34:21 Riah Doodles: The shark was stone faced and staring down blankly at the cover..Thinking that maybe this would save her skin. 21:35:24 Metal Man: Maximof was nursing a sore head from being punched aside from the Police titan* 21:41:38 Saren: "I don't know how I was punched when I never entered close range but oooow, must've been rocket fists.." 21:41:56 Saren: "Hey Elly, why can't your robotic hands shoot their fists like rockets?" 21:43:13 Riah Doodles: "Because they're prototypes, you dolt. Godbey has his hands full with outfitting the rest of the gang. What I have now is what I get." 21:43:59 Saren: "Sheesh, no need to be testier than usual elly.. We have the artifact, odds are we'll survive this." 21:44:57 Riah Doodles: "Survive? Sure. Lightly maimed? Probably." The shark sighed. 21:46:31 Metal Man: Then Eleanor would hear some music playing down the hall* 21:46:49 Metal Man: Which only happens when the boss is trying to remain calm* 21:47:48 Riah Doodles: "..." Elly said nothing more. Her face becoming stoic as they approached the meeting room. 21:49:08 Metal Man: a Guard was outside the door* 21:50:21 Saren: Maximof followed the shark lady, he himself holding a rather valuable trinket to try and dissuade the boss's anger 21:50:51 Metal Man: Guard: Ah Eleanor & Maximof you've arrived...Careful in there....Boss mans not happy... 21:51:45 Riah Doodles: Nodding, she held her head high as she passed by the guard to enter into the room. 21:52:35 Metal Man: The desk was seen ahead with the large glass windows in front were seen ahead* 21:53:06 Metal Man: The Man on the chair was looking out the windows his back turned to them with his eyes closed taking in the music* 21:54:14 Metal Man: Elly would see it was big buello he seemed as if he was in a state of dreaming* 21:54:26 Metal Man: From his reflection in the window* 21:56:12 Riah Doodles: She was not going to be the butt to stir the boss man. So Elly roughly elbowed Maximof in the side then gestured to the boss man with her head. 21:57:57 Saren: Maximof shook his head no, he has a long standard of not dying and he would like to keep that going. 21:58:12 Saren: 'Are you fuckin nuts woman, wait for the boss to wake up!' 21:59:38 Riah Doodles: Eleanor shot Maximof a pretty raw poisonous look. 'You know we can't do that. Where's your balls? Wake the man up.' She hissed back quietly. 22:00:54 Saren: 'They're in the same place you left your tits! You wake him up, you're the fuckin capo here anyways!' 22:03:10 Metal Man: Buello's eyes slowly opened as he woke from his day dream of the music slowly ending out* 22:03:37 Saren: 'See, let him wake up! He knew he called us here, it's the boss!' 22:03:57 Riah Doodles: Elly was about to fire back a retort but immediately stopped when she noticed the boss stirring. 22:04:07 Metal Man: He then stands from his seat adjusts himself to look presentable* 22:05:08 Metal Man: He turned slowly to see Elly and maximof* 22:05:28 Metal Man: He show a very warm smile at the sight of seeing the two of them* 22:07:19 Riah Doodles: "Eeeeh.." She cleared her throat. "Greetings. We have retrieved the objective, sir." Elly held up the object in her grasp for demonstration. 22:07:55 Saren: Maximof was all business now, he had to be in order to get out alive. 22:09:30 | Edited 22:10:17 Metal Man: Buello: Aaahh Elly my dear...it is good to see you here *Takes her hand and gives it a kiss* 22:10:46 Riah Doodles: "It's good to be back." She nodded awkwardly, giving Buello a light bow of respect. 22:11:39 Metal Man: Buello moves onto maximof: And you Maxi *Giving him the mafia kiss greeting as well* 22:12:10 Saren: He took a bow of respect as well. "It is very good to be back." 22:13:26 Metal Man: Buello: Aahh at least My two top captains will have some news to deliver that isn't a complete disaster... 22:13:53 Metal Man: Insert mafia music here lol 22:13:56 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FirFc1azLw4 22:14:19 | Edited 22:14:37 Saren: "Why yes! We have retrieved the artifact you were after.. And some of the money and gems." 22:15:35 Metal Man: Buello: Good News at last and what of the uhh...*He looks at the two of them in the eyes and can see something is wrong with them* 22:18:24 Riah Doodles: "..Is there.. Something wrong, sir?" Eleanor inquired, shifting her feet around. 22:20:11 Metal Man: Buello: ...Elly...what is wrong my dear...you look as if your about to have a nervous break down....*And then he looks at maximof* and Maxi you look like you were the survivor of the Saint valentines massacre....What is wrong? 22:21:32 Metal Man: (considering most of her men were captured and maximof took a beating) 22:22:12 Saren: "... There was a police Titan.. It apparently had rocket fist." 22:22:37 Saren: "And most of our men were either captured, or I had to play the role of grim reaper." 22:23:52 Metal Man: His face's smile dropped to a shock* 22:24:13 Metal Man: He looks at elly to see her struggling to hold it together* 22:25:21 Riah Doodles: "..This is all true, sir." She confirmed grimly. 22:27:19 Metal Man: Buello: was in a state of disbelief he walked to the window for a couple of seconds 22:27:35 Metal Man: Then came back and move his chair back a bit* 22:28:46 Riah Doodles: Elly looked like she had more to say. But she hesitated and remained quiet. 22:29:08 Metal Man: Buello:...What happened? 22:30:02 Riah Doodles: "The relic.. Gave off some sort of energy while we were getting it out of the bank." She said carefully. 22:31:06 Metal Man: Buello: And that set off the alarms? 22:33:22 Riah Doodles: that moment when you don't remember so you have to go digging on teh wiki 22:33:37 Saren: "That was someone else." 22:33:58 Metal Man: (Psst it was jack) 22:34:05 Riah Doodles: "There was a man already in the vault when we got there.." 22:34:09 Metal Man: (As he beat them there remember) 22:34:17 Riah Doodles: "He ended up tripping the alarm." 22:34:43 Metal Man: Buello: Another man beat us to the job? 22:35:01 Saren: "He was after the money, he didn't know about the relic." 22:35:17 Riah Doodles: Elly nodded along with Maximof. 22:35:42 Riah Doodles: "Real piece of work that one was.." She rolled her eyes. 22:36:02 Metal Man: Buello:....what did he look like? 22:37:19 Riah Doodles: Saren would be better at this one x'D 22:37:49 Saren: "He looked like.. I guess a sunflower seed Lynx with a hood?" 22:38:04 Saren: "Dude had a few metal rods, said his name was Jack Highwind..?" 22:38:16 Saren: (Like I said, Aliases.) 22:38:35 Metal Man: Buello:.... 22:38:52 Riah Doodles: (Pro job, smelly man. Blew the competition away) 22:39:35 Metal Man: Buello: begins to look a bit more serious* 22:40:11 Metal Man: Buello: The theif... 22:40:24 Saren: "Wait.. You know this dude..?" 22:40:50 Saren: "He smelled like salt and vinegar, maybe some Cubana cigarillos." 22:45:31 Metal Man: Buello: Yes I know him....He turned up at a job that I was doing back about 15 years ago with the boss.... 22:46:49 Metal Man: Buello: He hit the job we were going to first and well as you can guess...he tried to take what we were planning to....So...we tried to stick a couple of knifes and bullets in him and well...he was a ghost... 22:46:55 Riah Doodles: "Hm.." Elly frowned. 22:47:14 Saren: "Ohhh.." 22:48:15 Metal Man: Buello: Till I cornered him and the Boss hit him with a power cable...A bit of the old Lightning seemed to make him run away.... 22:48:58 Metal Man: Buello: Since then all I've heard is that he's a big time thief and has a hate for the big groups and families all around.... 22:50:29 Metal Man: Buello: Wait....Wasn't teslar with you? 22:51:15 Riah Doodles: "Explains his winning personality.." She chuckled. "Jimmie? Yeah. He warded the man off." 22:52:28 Metal Man: Buello:...Where is he? 22:52:54 Riah Doodles: She scratched the back of her head. "..The slammer supposedly." 22:53:03 Saren: "... In jail I think?" 22:53:24 Metal Man: The door then knocked* 22:53:45 Metal Man: Buello:...Who is it? 22:54:09 Metal Man: One of Elly's men came in the door he looked pretty beat up* 22:56:48 Metal Man: Henchman: Boss! Tesla went after that ghost guy...turns out he was taken to the station but uuhh... 22:58:06 Metal Man: Buello: hands gripped the arms of his seat tightly they could see the arms starting to break* 22:58:07 Riah Doodles: "...." Elly turned to look the man up and down. 22:58:31 Riah Doodles: ..Then winced as she heard the crackling of wood behind her. 22:59:23 Saren: '..... fuck.' 23:00:36 Metal Man: Henchman: Well uhh....when I got their he was getting taken away by the cops in some sort of special task unit...and uuhh...the Ghost guy is gone.... 23:00:48 Metal Man: The chairs arms then snapped* 23:01:28 Riah Doodles: "Shut yer trap." Elly whispered to the henchman. 23:03:13 Metal Man: Buello: was looking very angry*....Elly....get...him...out....NOW! 23:04:59 Riah Doodles: Without another word her arm cranked back like a loading gun and slammed into the henchman. Sending him flying out of the room. Her gauntlets letting off a bit of steam. 23:05:39 Metal Man: Henchmen fell right out the door* 23:05:52 Metal Man: And the guard closed the door and took him away* 23:06:20 Saren: 'Brutal.' 23:06:30 Metal Man: Buello was seen his teeth gritting a few seconds before looking at his hands to see the damage he caused to the chair* 23:06:40 Metal Man: He sighed and began to calm down again* 23:08:34 Metal Man: Buello:...Is this what the monta is now...a joke.... 23:11:33 Saren: "Maybe we should hire new blood, boss?" 23:12:19 Saren: "We're rooted in the old, perhaps it's time to modernize our philosophies and methods..?" 23:13:15 Metal Man: Buello: perhaps it is time for a fresh perspective... 23:13:18 Riah Doodles: "...Hm. This is true.." 23:13:43 Riah Doodles: "After all. I myself am proof of this." 23:15:12 Metal Man: Buello: hhhmmm....Alright...But first we need to take care of some....problems... 23:16:03 Metal Man: Buello: Pulls out a high tech looking gun* 23:16:32 Metal Man: He aims it at maxi* 23:16:58 Saren: "Um, boss..?" 23:18:03 Metal Man: He pulls the trigger and it lights up making a charge noise followed by puff of smoke popping out of the gun and powering down noise* 23:18:10 Saren: ( 23:18:28 Tella Phone: (Has anyone else been having skype problems lately?) 23:18:30 Saren: Maximof was so very close to having a heart attack and embarrassing himself. 23:18:42 Riah Doodles: (I have been) 23:19:08 Metal Man: Buello then drops the gun on the table as it breaks apart* 23:19:51 Metal Man: Buello: We bought a whole shipment of these from that Fat USELESS SHIT MENDOZA! 23:20:14 Metal Man: Buello: You can see the problems with them... 23:21:17 Riah Doodles: "The heck. I wouldn't even let the dogs play with that piece of junk." 23:22:22 Saren: "You have a dog?" 23:23:17 Riah Doodles: "Mmhm. Sparky is mine. Got a problem with that?" 23:23:41 Saren: ".... I don't know who that is." 23:23:47 Saren: "Aaanyways, back to business!" 23:24:14 Saren: "What would you like us to do about Mendoza, boss?" 23:24:36 Riah Doodles: "Just give the word and we'll be off." 23:25:22 Metal Man: Buello: Son of a bitch has ripped us off, I want him back here, and let us discuss a deal with him.... 23:26:30 Metal Man: As that is said the scene fades to black* 23:26:45 Metal Man: End of chapter XD